This Might Sting
by StrangersAngel
Summary: My uber-late submission for Bethyl smut week. Based on the prompt Goosebumps. Daryl and Beth made it away from the funeral home. After roaming through the forest for weeks, something's gotta give.


**A/N: So...always late but worth the wait? I hope! This is my submission for Bethyl smut week. It and life ran away with me...I haven't forgotten about Honeybee...there will be a new chapter for my Bethyl babes soon...but two Irish gentleman named Connor and Murphy decided to kidnap my muse and have their wicked way with her. Look forward to feedback! I loved all the other Bethyl smut stories I've read! This is for the prompt Goosebumps... although I think a few of the other prompts snuck in there as well. xoxo**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Daryl and Beth had narrowly escaped the funeral home, at least that's what Beth had estimated by the moon. They were living off the land, scurrying through the forest, fleeing any signs of walkers or humans. They were both going to collapse from exhaustion if they weren't able to find somewhere to rest for a few days.

Her ankle still bothered her, but she had kept quiet about it. Daryl had spent the last two weeks blaming himself for opening the door to the funeral home. He had insisted on taking the first watch, and had rarely woken her up to relieve him. She sent up a silent prayer to whomever was listening for a small bit of respite, and soon.

It had rained for the past two days, and they had been tracking a buck for hours. The forest had thinned slightly, with large moss covered boulders adding to the hillier terrain. She could hear a fairly powerful stream nearby. Daryl held up his hand, signaling for Beth to wait.

She closed her eyes as she heard the arrow fly, finding the buck's head seconds later. Daryl turned around grinning for the first time in two weeks-maybe longer. "We're gonna eat well tonight, Greene!" he drawled.

He began to field dress the deer, occasionally stopping to explain what he was doing. It was the most he had said in two weeks. She smiled and asked questions as they worked side by side. It was comforting to see Daryl coming back to himself. Before they were interrupted at the funeral home, he had cracked open the door to his heart slightly. After everything they had been through, Beth wanted to show him she could be trusted with such a precious gift.

As they finished, Daryl stood up-a small smile flickering across his features. "Come on. Let's find a place to set up camp." he said softly.

Beth nodded and silently followed him over a slippery ridge of boulders. Suddenly, Daryl lost his footing.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled. Beth rushed to his side, a strange reverse image reminiscent of weeks earlier when Beth had her foot stuck in the animal trap. Daryl had sliced up his shin on the face of the rock as he stumbled and slid to the ground.

Beth took his red rag and tied it around his leg as best as she could. His pants were ripped along the length of the gash. She would have to try and repair them until they found another pair.

"Can you walk?" she asked softly.

"Don't think you're in any shape to be givin' me a serious piggyback." he joked.

He winced in pain as he tried to put on a brave face. They were both running impaired and exhausted, this could mean real trouble if they didn't catch a break soon.

Beth took the backpack filled with deer meat and offered him a walking stick. Daryl scoffed. "My leg's cut up, I'm not crippled."

She rolled her eyes and shrugged as they followed the sound of the creek.

After hobbling for another hour, they found the creek and a decent sized waterfall. The area was surprisingly free of walkers, and Beth wondered if the rocks and the waterfall have isolated this area. Daryl's brow is furrowed with sweat, and she knows they need to find a place to stop soon.

Both of them almost miss the small structure built into a moss covered hillside. It's a tiny cottage nestled between two boulders, with a steep rock face at its back. Moss hangs from the pitch of the roof, covering most of the small windows. It's well camouflaged from neglect and isolation.

"Stay back...I'll check it out first..." Daryl grounds out, crossbow at the ready.

The interior is clear of walkers, and coated in a thick layer of dust. They both cough as they air out the small structure. Its one large room is divided into humble sections for eating, sleeping and living. The owners had kept it tidy at one time, the two high back leather chairs and the bed had been covered in drop-cloths. Beth makes quick work of dusting the large wooden table with bench seating in the center of the room before taking the drop cloths outside for a good shake.

There was a large pot-bellied stove with a cooking surface, and a rather impressive stack of firewood in the corner. The sink had a hand pump, and the small windows were adorned with functional wooden shutters.

"It's almost like something out of a fairytale..." Beth muses aloud.

Daryl grunts as he locks and bolts everything he can shut. "Should be able to rest here for a little while...the mist from the waterfall should mask the smoke from the stove. But let's keep the fire low to be on the safe side."

Beth beams at the idea of a fire. Hot water and cooking the deer meat will make them feel a million times better and a little more human.

"We need to clean your wound, Daryl. Can't have that get infected." she says as she scoured the cabinets for canned food and anything useful.

Daryl grunted noncommittally as he stacked wood in the stove. "Can we eat first?"

Beth smiled softly. "Yeah, we can do that."

###

The cottage quickly became warm and cozy as the stove came to life. The venison steaks sizzled in the cast iron pan Beth had found in one of the cupboards, along with a modest can of mixed vegetables and some instant brown rice.

The water that came out of the pump at the sink was surprisingly clear and clean looking, but they decided to boil it just to be safe.

Daryl felt his cheeks warm as he watched Beth flutter around the kitchen, humming softly. She reminded him of a butterfly or a hummingbird, never stopping for more than a few seconds in any one spot.

"Feel bad I'm not helping." he mumbled as he sat in one of the leather chairs. His injured leg was propped up on the bench seat closest to him.

Beth waved him off over her shoulder as she flipped the venison. "Almost ready!" she said before continuing her search for canned goods. There was a hard to reach dead space under the counter that looked perfect for stashing items outside of hunting season.

"Jackpot!" she beams as she holds up a canned pineapple, an almost full bottle of whiskey, and a first aid kit. "There are a few more cans of something, but I'm not crawling in there until after we eat." she laughs.

Daryl shook his head and chuckled. This girl had an unbelievable knack for finding the most random stuff in the craziest places. A whole canned pineapple? he thought. Only Beth. His feelings for her had only grown since their close call at the funeral home. He had been secretly petrified for what would come after "oh." but they never had the chance to resume their conversation. His cheeks burned as he thought of what might come after their cards were on the table. Beth might not care for him the same way...or she might. Either situation was uncharted and dangerous emotional territory.

"Earth to Mr. Dixon..." Beth giggled. Daryl never spaced out. His eyes burned with unspoken thoughts as he shook himself out of his head.

"Dinner is ready." she smiled.

Daryl dove into his meal with gusto. It had been too long since they had more than enough to eat, and he wasn't going to let a single bite go to waste.

"Mhmmm. Beth, this is damn good." he mumbled.

He looked up from his plate long enough to see her smiling widely. He ducked his head, the intensity of her gaze making his head spin. Nobody ever looked at him the way Beth did. Like he was everything, and not a redneck nothing.

"You'd better eat up, Greene. You need some meat on your bones."

Beth blushed and looked away. She nodded and gathered another forkful of venison. Her delicate frame was gaunt from being on the run. She knew she must look like a sack of bones. Her thoughts turned dark as she thought of how much time she had spent envying her sister's generous curves. She'd be willing to bet that even if Maggie was a walker she'd still be curvier and prettier than she felt now.

"Hey...Beth...I didn't mean nothin by it...just know you haven't been eatin hardly anything since we left the funeral home. I just need you to be your strong sassy self." he said softly. Damn. he thought. Always saying the worst shit.

Beth managed a small smile. "I know...I'm just tired. Still sassy though."

"Yeah you are..." he chuckled as he finished another helping of deer meat.

###

The large pot of water on the stove had finally come to a steady boil. Beth took half and set it aside to cool for their water bottles.

After disbursing the rest of the water into various found containers, she put on a fresh pot of water for laundry.

She filled a large bowl with some of the warm water and placed it on the table with the first aid supplies and soap she had found. It needed to cool for a few minutes before she could clean Daryl's wound. He watched her as she rummaged around and found some clean towels and rags.

"Found any cigarettes?" Daryl asked.

Beth smiled and rolled her eyes. "No...and if I had I wouldn't give them to you until you let me clean you up."

Daryl smirked as she walked up and handed him the bottle of whiskey.

"Anesthetic." she grinned as he pulled off the top and took a healthy swig. Beth grabbed the bottle back and took a smaller sip before placing it on the table.

"Now take off your pants."

Daryl's eyes shot up as he looked up at her in surprise.

"Aw hell no, Greene! You can clean it up just fine with my pants on." his jaw tightened in defiance.

"No, Daryl! I can't. Stop being a baby. I need to clean your wound and your pants were filthy before you tore that leg! I'm going to wash you, wash them, and stitch your leg and them back up. What's the matter? You goin commando or somethin?" she huffed.

"No! Jesus girl...I'm not goin commando! And I'm not givin you a strip tease, Greene." he took a longer pull from the bottle of whiskey.

The tips of his ears had tinged pink as he heard Beth say "goin commando." He wasn't, but the idea of Beth sitting in between his legs touching him was not something he wanted to do in his underwear.

Beth rolled her eyes and went over to the bed, grabbing a throw blanket. She threw it at him with more force than he had expected. The fire in her eyes made his stomach burn, or maybe that was the whiskey. He couldn't help the small smirk pulling at his lips. She was damn cute when she was angry.

"You aren't winning this argument, Mr. Dixon! Cover whatever you need to cover. But so help me you're taking off your pants. You really should let me wash your shirt too...you can keep your vest on if you're worried about givin me a show." she said, giving him a pointed look before turning around to face the wall. "Let me know when you're ready."

She smiled to herself as she heard the metallic clink of his belt buckle as he cursed under his breath. He must have stood up, as the sound of his pants falling to the floor echoed through the small space. There was more rustling as she heard what she assumed was his shirt join the pants on the floor.

"Ok. I'm ready. Let's get this over with." he grumbled.

When Beth turned around Daryl was sitting in the armchair, his legs bare, muscular, and pale. They were a strong contrast to his tan arms, which had spent most of the apocalypse in the hot Georgia sun. He had the blanket draped across his lap, and his vest was on, unbuttoned. Despite his demeanor and the circumstances, he was still beautiful. His crossbow and knives were within arms reach and his eyes were partially trained on the door. Beth had always found his features striking, and seeing him like this only added to that thought. Not many people could pull off looking sexy and injured.

"Sure wish I had a cigarette..." he mused.

Beth took a small throw pillow from the other chair and placed it on the ground near his feet. She walked silently over to her backpack and pulled out half a pack, handing it to him.

"Since you were so cooperative, Mr. Dixon." she smiled.

"Remind me never to play poker with you, girl..." he quipped as he lit up. He leaned back and closed his eyes as he took a long drag, savoring the hit of nicotine as it danced with the whiskey in his system.

Beth giggled as she placed his pants and shirt in the pot on the stove. She added her spare shirt, flannel and panties from her backpack when he wasn't looking. Her sweater had been removed in favor of keeping her arms free while working. She walked back over, placing the large bowl of warm water and an empty bowl on the floor, blushing slightly as she briefly felt his gaze as he took in her form. Her thin tank top had caught his full attention-with it clinging to the small swell of her breasts and riding up her midriff as she fussed over moving the first aid supplies down to the bench, the small scrap of clothing was taunting him as he took another pull from the whiskey bottle.

She knelt down on the cushion at his feet, looking up at him through her eyelashes with those impossibly blue eyes. Her hands were warm and soft as she gently began washing his legs with a rag. She purposely avoided any broken or bleeding skin. He sighed softly as his exhausted muscles relaxed under her touch. It felt almost sinfully luxurious to have someone care for him in this way. Nobody had ever touched him without wanting something, without taking something-be it in the form of the lashes on his back, an uppercut to his jaw, or the occasional quick screw in a bar bathroom. For the first time in his miserable life someone was giving rather than taking, soothing and comforting him in a way he had never known. And this wasn't just anyone...it was the most beautiful, fierce and brave woman he had ever met.

As she squeezed out the rag over the empty bowl, he noticed the glowing blush in her cheeks, the way her lashes fluttered and the way her soft lips parted as she began singing absently. Dipping the rag back into the warm, soapy water, she looked up and caught his gaze before pouring herself back into her task. Her palm cradled his foot, gently rolling the ankle. An involuntary moan escaped his lips. He thanked the heavens for the blanket resting in his lap, mercifully hiding the tent he was currently pitching in his black boxer briefs.

Her eyes were no longer sparkling with her earlier anger, but wide with awe, surprised that he had listened to her, and complied with her commands. Trapped in her web, Daryl was helpless to her whims. And as he inhaled the last of his cigarette, he began to think that might not be such a bad thing.

"This might sting a bit..." she said softly as she turned her attention to the cuts and scrapes on his shin.

He inhaled sharply as she applied the antiseptic to his cuts, grateful for the small amount of relief the whiskey brought to his senses. His jaw tightened and his massive biceps flexed as he gripped the sides of the armchair.

Beth placed her hand on his knee and began blowing softly across the surface of the wound.

Daryl closed his eyes and shivered. His skin broke out in goosebumps as she continued gently blowing on his skin, trying to bring him some comfort.

"Beth..." his voice deep and almost hoarse with the torment of his growing desire.

"Almost done." she whispered, not looking up as she began applying a large bandage. She secured the dressing to his shin with medical tape. "There. All finished!" she said, lightly kissing his knee before standing up.

Before she could bend over to pick up the medical supplies and bowls, Daryl grabbed her wrist and pulled her so she was standing in between his legs. She gasped in surprise as a hand circled her waist and pulled her close. He stared up at her, his eyes midnight blue and holding all the tension and affection that had been building between them since they had burned down their pasts and the moonshine shack.

"Beth..." he whispered against her skin. His lips were at waist level, his warm breath traveling across her stomach, sending shivers down her spine. She felt goosebumps bloom as her body tried to catch up with her racing mind.

Her lips parted in response, pulse quickening as she tentatively ran her fingers through his hair. Daryl closed his eyes and hummed low in pleasure. It made her brave, her other hand tracing the outline of his jaw, the pad of her thumb caressing his lower lip.

When his lips parted, his tongue darted out to follow the path of her thumb, causing them both to inhale sharply, setting off a chain reaction.

Daryl pulled her into his lap, situating her so that she was sitting astride his thighs. The blanket had fallen away, her denim covered core was situated almost directly on top of the powerful erection currently residing in his boxer briefs. Beth gasped as she pulled closer, snaking her fingers through his hair.

"Mmmph...Daryl..." she whimpered as he planted feather light kisses across her chest. The tenderness of his lips was in sharp contrast to the vice like grip he had on her waist.

Her heart was beating out of her chest as she gently pulled his head back, lowering her head to look him in the eyes again. Daryl's breath caught as he saw deep desire reflected back in Beth's midnight gaze.

His heart leapt as he leaned forward, capturing her lips with powerful precision. As his thumb and fingers traced over her neck, he felt her pulse quicken as their kissing intensified. Beth moaned into his mouth as she began running a hand across his chest. It was his turn to gasp as her fingers roamed under his vest, circling around a nipple and the light smattering of hair on his chest.

"Beth..." he gasped as her fingertips travelled lower, teasing at the trail of hair below his belly button. His hips arched up, seeking contact with her warmth. They groaned in unison as their bodies met. Her eyes widened as she felt how hard he had become.

She rocked slowly against him, earning a low growl and a bite at the juncture of her shoulder and neck. His grip on her waist tightened as he fought to maintain control. "Gotta slow down, woman..." he muttered.

Beth had other ideas. She raised an eyebrow in challenge as she pulled her tank top off and tossed it on the floor. Daryl's eyes widened as a bare breasted Beth Greene sat in his lap, her rosy nipples inches from his face.

"Daryl...I want you to touch me..." she whispered. "I need you to touch me..."

His eyes darkened as he leaned forward, his warm breath teasing her skin. His fingertips travelled slowly up her sides, causing a new crop of goosebumps to appear. Beth's breathing became shallow in anticipation. She nearly lost it as his tongue darted slowly across his bottom lip. It was as though they were walking across a high tension wire-and she kept waiting for it to snap.

Beth's eyes rolled back in her head when his lips drifted across her nipple, sending electrical waves of pleasure south. His restraint was maddening. Until she felt his tongue dart out and join his lips, circling the sensitive bud that seemed almost directly attached to her heart. He groaned against her chest as her hips crashed against his; her fingers tugging at his scalp.

"Beth! Goddamn, girl...you'll be the death of me." he said as his grip tightened, her legs wrapping around the trunk of his torso as he stood up. The forgotten bowls of water sloshed onto the floor as he walked her across the room to the bed.

His kisses intensified as he laid her down, her golden hair cascading across the pillows. He wasted no time removing her jeans and panties, his breath catching as he stood at the foot of the bed, taking in her pale perfection. He removed his vest slowly, his eyes glittering with emotion.

"You..." he murmured softly as he looked her in the eye. "It was you." answering her weeks old question.

Beth shivered with desire as she beckoned him to join her.

Daryl began to crawl onto the bed and forgot about his shin-pain searing across his bandaged leg as his weight dropped on the bed. "Son of a bitch!" he yelped as he rolled onto his back.

"Daryl! I'm so sorry! I didn't think! We don't have to-" Beth sat up, looking around the room for something to help relieve his pain.

"Beth...Stop. s'fine. I'm fine. We're just gonna have to get a little... creative." he smirked with a gleam in his eye.

Her eyes were wide with curiosity, skin flushed with the awareness of their situation. Neither wanted to be the one to kill the mood, and she had just come damn close.

Daryl could see her thoughts churning, her mind pulling her out of the moment as she second guessed her actions.

"C'mere..." he pulled on her wrist, tugging her back into the moment.

He guided her so that she was sitting astride his torso, her core resting against the hard planes of his stomach. He looked up at her, chest heaving and hair wild-she was glorious.

"You ever been on top before?" he asked softly. Daryl knew she wasn't a virgin, having caught her and Jimmy in a very compromising position on the farm once.

Beth shook her head and blushed.

Daryl grinned up at her, his large hands coming to rest on her hips. Her eyes widened as he pulled her forward, never breaking eye contact as her core came into contact with his face.

A jolt of pleasure crackled across her inner thigh as the scruff of his goatee brushed against her skin. Daryl stroked her back lovingly, "Just relax...and enjoy the ride..." he drawled before his tongue darted against her.

Beth felt her hips jump as he began lapping at her folds, devouring her as if she were a delicacy he had been waiting his whole life to experience. "Mhmmmmm." he moaned, sending echoes of pleasure straight through her. She had never felt anything like it.

"Oh God! Daryl..." Beth whimpered and moaned as she writhed deliciously against Daryl's face. She could feel every movement of his jaw, every scrape of his beard, and the relentless pursuit of his tongue as he drank down her pleasure.

She tossed her hair behind her shoulders as the grip on her waist tightened. Her entire body shook as her walls began to flutter; her orgasm crashing down like a tidal wave.

"Beth..." he whispered. His breath caught as he felt more of her weight on his chest. Her pleasure soaked body felt boneless as aftershocks continued to course through her.

Daryl looked up at her, his face slick and eyes glittering.

As she came out of her haze, a feline grin broke out across her face. "Daryl..." she purred from above him. She pulled back and stretched, looking more like a cat as she moved above him. He chuckled as she bent down, her tongue darting across his chin before finding his waiting mouth.

"Hmmm..." he mumbled. "You like that?" he leaned up on his elbows with amusement sparkling in his eyes.

Beth laughed as she sat on his thighs, her right hand slowly stroking his length. "As much as you'll enjoy this I hope." she giggled as she pushed his underwear down.

His jaw tightened and eyes darkened as her fingertips traced along his shaft, earning a fresh shiver and goosebumps along his forearms. He wasn't going to last long if she kept touching him like that.

He sat up, stilling her movements as he grabbed her wrist. "Beth..." he whispered. His mouth found her neck, lips gliding his hot whiskey-laced breath across her neck until he nibbled on her earlobe.

"Want to be inside you..." his voice was low and husky, like being wrapped in a warm blanket.

Beth moaned and kissed him feverishly as she rubbed against him, lining up his swollen head with her entrance.

"Beth! Fuck...babygirl...so tight and wet for me!" he growled.

She could only moan in response as she pushed him back down on the bed. With the slight change in angle, Daryl began to hit a spot inside Beth she never knew she had-explosions of pleasure radiating through her with every smooth stroke.

"Daryl...Daryl...I..." she whimpered as her hips ground down against his upward thrusts.

"Mhmmm...love seeing you ride me. So fucking hot Beth...Come on, girl..." he groaned.

Beth's skin glistened in the candlelight, her cheeks almost the same deep rose as her nipples as she rode Daryl hard. All those years on horseback finally paid off as her thighs squeezed tightly around his hips as her orgasm took hold.

With a moan that came from her toes Beth came hard, her body pulling Daryl harder and deeper inside as her walls convulsed around them.

"Beth! Fuck...Beth!" Daryl bellowed as he came hard.

She collapsed on top of his chest, their bodies still joined as they whimpered and gasped through the aftermath. His arms snaked around her back and waist, pulling her as close as possible.

"I love you, Daryl Dixon..." Beth whispered as she drifted off, her temple against his chest.

"I love you more." he whispered as his eyes closed.

Tomorrow would always bring more danger and heartache, but tonight they were wrapped up in their own little fairytale.

###


End file.
